Humo de cigarrillo
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: -One-shot por año nuevo- Solo había deseado fastidiarla, soplándole el humo en el rostro. No había tenido intenciones de llevarlo todo tan lejos. Y, definitivamente, no había tenido intenciones de decirle aquello. Shikamaru&Ino.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

¡¡Hola a todos!! ¡¡¿Cómo están?!! Espero que bien. Bueno, acá está el one-shot que prometí para este último día del año como despedida del 2008 y en agradecimiento a todos ustedes que siempre leyeron mis historias y me animaron mucho. De verdad, no sé ni por donde empezar para decirles lo feliz que estoy. Pero bueno, voy a tratar de limitar mi emoción (causada también por el efecto "fiestas" y una sobredosis de almendras con chocolate) y decirles que **¡Gracias!** ¿Qué mas?** ¡¡¡Muchísimas muchísimas gracias!!!**. Y bueno, obviamente desearles un muy **feliz año nuevo.** Que lo terminen bien, felices, brindando y con la gente importante en sus vidas. Y que empiecen uno aún mejor. De verdad. Y bueno, la idea para **este one-shot** la tenía hacía mucho en mi cabeza. Igual que la de "Ósculo" (que se me ocurrió haciendo un crucigrama un día :S, si, si, antes no sabía qué era un ósculo). Y finalmente decidí escribirla. Y como **Estela** pidió un **one-shot** **por reyes** (sí, lo festejamos acá)... el **6 de enero** estén esperando probablemente otro. Me alegra que lo haya pedido porque a mí no se me había ocurrido que quizá quisieran otro. Y realmente no me molesta escribirlos, me gusta (si tengo la idea y la inspiración) y me mantiene escribiendo. ¡Oh! Me olvidaba de decirles, **este one-shot es una especie de continuación de "Ósculo"**. Espero que les guste (si no es mucha molestia háganme saber su opinión). **¡Feliz fin de año, y que tengan un próspero año nuevo!** ¡¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!!.

* * *

**Humo de cigarrillo**

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde aquella blanca y fría noche, aquella en que curiosamente había nevado tras 20 años de ausencia, 7 días exactos de la última navidad. Aún podía recordarlo todo perfectamente como si hubiera sido ayer, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Shikamaru la había engañado, sí, la había manipulado a su antojo cual marioneta pero ella no se arrepentía. En absoluto. Y si tuviera que caer nuevamente en su trampa, lo haría una y otra vez –ciegamente- sin siquiera durarlo. Porque ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, la recompensa lo valía.

El contacto de las frías yemas de los dedos de alguien rozaron lentamente su cuello, ascendiendo y descendiendo por la pálida piel de su nuca, alertándola de la presencia de un segundo junto a ella. Abriendo los ojos sonrió, observando al hombre de pié a su lado. Sus ojos color caoba devolviéndole la mirada con la misma temple con que lo recordaba, siempre sereno e impasible. Casi indiferente a la vista de los demás, cortante como el mismo frío de aquel clima invernal. Sin embargo, ellos no lo conocían como ella. E ignoraban el fuego que sus labios desprendían cada vez que entraban en contacto con los de ella. La cálida sensación del suave roce. El amargo sabor a ceniza que tan poco le importaba sentir en su lengua.

—Shikamaru... —sonrió, dejando vagar sus ojos por la tersa piel de él hasta sus carnosos labios. Los cuales anheló devorar con deseo, pero contuvo el impulso con dificultad rehusándose a demostrar debilidad alguna.

—Buenos días Ino... —susurró Shikamaru acercándose peligrosamente a su cuerpo y rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos, atrayéndola contra él. La rubia jadeó, sonsacando una sonrisa de él pero inmediatamente recompuso su semblante. Jamás admitiría ante el chico sus ansias de besarlo. Sería él quien lo hiciera primero. Siempre.

—¿Qué quieres? —exclamó de forma hosca observando la proximidad de sus labios con tensión, era como si la fuerza gravitatoria la atrajera hacia el moreno y ella difícilmente pudiera rechazarla.

—Nada —dijo encogiéndose de hombros aún sin soltarla, sonriendo con satisfacción ante la mirada de ella sobre su boca. Sabía que Ino lo deseaba, él mismo lo hacía pero no cedería. No ante ella. Si la joven deseaba un beso, tendría que pedirlo o al menos robarlo por cuenta propia. Ésta vez no sería él quien se lo arrebataría, ya había hecho aquello demasiadas veces en el transcurso de la semana.

—Shikamaru...

—¿Si? —dijo con una sonrisa, forzando aún más la cercanía de sus bocas, limitándose a un suspiro de distancia entre ambas. Ino se tensó e inconscientemente humedeció sus labios con la punta de su lengua, observando todo el tiempo los labios de él. Tan tentadores, tan adictivos, tan suculentos.

—¿Qué somos? —preguntó finalmente intentando despejar su mente por unos instantes. El moreno la observó completamente perplejo. Alejando levemente su rostro. No había pensado en ello, pero aparentemente ella sí lo había hecho.

—No lo sé —admitió, sintiendo el rubor ascender a sus mejillas. Ino continuó en silencio a la espera de una validera respuesta—. ¿Tú que crees?

La rubia se encogió de hombros, honestamente desconcertada. Lo cierto era que nunca había estado en una relación. De hecho, no había tenido contacto íntimo alguno con un hombre. Ni siquiera un beso fugaz e inocente. Por lo que no sabía como proceder y, aparentemente, Shikamaru tampoco, a juzgar por la tensión de sus hombros.

—¿Tú que quieres que seamos? —preguntó finalmente el moreno, Ino no supo que responder—. ¿Ino?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó indignada, sintiéndose de repente tonta por haber sacado tan confuso tema a colación.

—Bueno... —suspiró el chico rascando nerviosamente su nuca mientras su otro brazo permanecía enroscado alrededor de la cintura de ella— ¿Te molestaría que besara a otra chica?

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente e inmediatamente quiso soltarse de él pero Shikamaru la detuvo, aferrándola aún con más fuerzas contra su cuerpo —¡¿Tú quieres besar a otra chica?!

Él sonrió, negando lentamente con la cabeza —Nah, con una mujer problemática tengo suficiente... —e Ino luchó otra vez por soltarse pero él la detuvo, aún así la misma chica sabía que sus esfuerzos no eran del todo intensos. Lo cierto era que no quería soltarse del agarre de él.

—¿Tú me dejarías besar a otro chico? —preguntó lentamente mirándolo a los ojos, el moreno dejó caer sus párpados apesadumbrado. Sopesando cuidadosamente la respuesta. Pero por mucho que quisiera rehusarse admitirlo, la idea en verdad se retorcía en su interior, estrangulándolo.

—No —aseguró con firmeza— pero tú no contestaste mi pregunta.

Ella sonrió, avergonzada de admitir que lo quería sólo para ella. No era fácil, cierto, y sonaba realmente tonta haciéndolo pero debía hacerlo. Debía decírselo si quería en verdad aclarar las cosas con él.

—¿Realmente? —él asintió y ella prosiguió— Odiaría verte besando a alguien más.

—Bien —sonrió— porque no quiero hacerlo —e inclinándose una vez más sobre ella permaneció a la espera de un beso. La joven lo observó con una sonrisa pero no rozó sus labios con los de él. _Aún no. _Pensó.

—Entonces... ¿Eso significa que... —él asintió, interrumpiéndola.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —aseguró—, no hay nada más que explicar. Todo el asunto es demasiado problemático.

Ella rió —Oh, Shikamaru... pero quiero oírlo de tu boca.

El moreno suspiró —¿Por qué? ¿No te basta con saberlo?

—¡No! Dilo antes de que me arrepienta y me vaya... —amenazó la rubia molesta. Si Shikamaru deseaba estar con ella las cosas serían a su manera. Como siempre, y él no esperaba menos de Ino.

—Está bien... —cerró los ojos por unos breves instantes antes de volver a abrirlos y posarlos sobre el inmenso azul de la mirada de ella, sintiéndose repentinamente intimidado. Y tonto, muy tonto—. ¡Qué problemático! —resopló—. Asegúrate de oírlo porque no me repetiré... Ella asintió, sonriendo felizmente. Su corazón palpitando violentamente contra el interior de su pecho como si quisiera salirse en cualquier momento, su respiración tornándose más agitada e irregular. Así como la de él, pues podía sentirlo en el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Shikamaru respiró profundamente y tras armarse de valor pronunció las palabras que la chica tanto deseaba oír —¿Serías mi —tragó saliva— novia?

Ino rió, haciéndolo sonrojar —¡Shika! —chilló. Él deseando desaparecer en aquel preciso momento. Sin embargo la respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar —Si —y por aquellas dos letras valió la pena toda vergüenza y humillación. Bueno, casi. Pues aún faltaba algo...

Lentamente la muchacha tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y deslizando sus dedos hasta la nuca del chico se inclinó unos centímetros hasta que sus labios se tocaron, ligeramente, por un instante para luego rozar con más intensidad y pasión los de él. Shikamaru respondiendo gustoso a cada movimiento de la boca de ella, de forma sincronizada y pausada. Degustando el dulce sabor de los suaves labios de Ino en contraposición con el áspero gusto a cenizas dentro de su boca.

—¡Ejem! —oyeron a alguien aclararse la garganta a no más de unos metros de donde se encontraban, lo cual hizo que al instante separaran sus labios y buscaran con la mirada avergonzada a la persona recién llegada. Con una expresión de disculpa.

—Chouji... —exclamó Ino soltándose inmediatamente de los brazos del Nara, el cual hundió inconscientemente las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Como si tocar a Ino de aquella forma estuviera prohibido, o fuera algo erróneo.

El castaño sonrió, no perdiendo la oportunidad de avergonzar a ambos —¿Cuál es la ocasión especial esta vez? Navidad ya pasó...

Ino rió y Shikamaru desvió la mirada abochornado, esperando a que su amiga, no, novia –aún sonaba extraño en su cabeza- explicara la situación a Chouji pues él no se sentía con ánimos para hacerlo. _Demasiado problemático_. Pensó e Ino pareció comprenderlo al instante pues su voz rompió el silencio y felizmente comenzó a hablar —Bueno, Chouji... Shika y yo estamos juntos —los ojos del Akimichi se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca se partió como para decir algo pero de ella no salió nada. Ino continuó— es decir, Shika y yo estamos juntos... —la rubia bajó la voz paulatinamente— oficialmente.

—¡Jajajajaja! —carcajeó finalmente el chico recobrándose del asombro, alternando la mirada entre sus dos amigos y compañeros de equipo desde que tenían 12 años—. ¿Tú y Shikamaru?

Ino enfadada asintió —¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de gracioso eso?

—¡Nada! —rompió en risas una vez más y Shikamaru deseó no haber nacido. O al menos haber desaparecido en el instante en que su mejor amigo apareció en escena. Aunque, objetivamente hablando, se había imaginado una reacción similar de los demás pero no de Chouji—. Me preguntaba... —rió otra vez— cuanto más les tomaría.

Ambos giraron la mirada hacia él, confundidos —¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono, y Chouji rompió en estrepitosas carcajadas nuevamente.

—Si... Asuma-sensei había dicho hace mucho algo sobre ustedes, pero entonces lo creí tonto —sonrió—, supongo que tenía más razón de la que creí.

—¿Qué, qué dijo? —cuestionó Ino claramente fastidiada. Shikamaru esperó con curiosidad en silencio, a la expectativa de una respuesta de su amigo.

—Oh... nada realmente. Simplemente que el "amor obraba de formas misteriosas" —ambos se sonrojaron ante la mención de aquella palabra, evitando deliberadamente la mirada del otro. ¿Amor? ¿Quién había hablado de amor? No, aún era demasiado pronto—. Y que los dos eran muy ciegos y tercos para notarlo, aún.

—¡Bah! —exclamó Shikamaru, aún evitando a toda costa ver a Ino a los ojos— ¡Qué tontería! —Ino asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo y Chouji simplemente dejó pasar el tema. Aún con una amplia sonrisa. Entonces una pregunta asaltó su cabeza.

—¿Le dirán a sus padres? —ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas de duda y confusión, e inmediatamente las imágenes de Inoichi y Yoshino asaltaron sus cabezas y sin siquiera tener que discutirlo más llegaron a la misma conclusión.

—Ya lo descubrirán por su cuenta—aseguraron al unísono e inmediatamente sus miradas se cruzaron y sonrieron, de forma inconsciente. Chouji sonrió ante la imagen, y es que era simplemente imposible no sentir dicha por la felicidad de sus amigos frente a él.

—Bien, me alegro que eso esté aclarado —aseguró Ino comenzando a caminar junto con los dos chicos por las calles de Konoha, observando el blanco del pavimento que comenzaba lentamente a derretirse y la escarcha sobre las copas de los verdes árboles. Sobre todo la copa de aquel gran abeto decorado alegremente en medio de la aldea. El cual contemplaban maravillados. Y ante el simple recuerdo de aquella noche la joven rubia no pudo evitar sino caminar hasta el Nara, que caminaba unos pasos delante de ella, y tomar lentamente su mano, descendiendo las yemas de sus dedos por la piel del brazo de él hasta que tocaron la punta de los dedos de él. Los cuales se entrelazaron con los de ella tímidamente en un sutil gesto de afecto. Ino sonrió.

—Esto se siente extraño... —aseguró observando el perfil del semblante del joven moreno a su lado, el cual asintió girando su cabeza hacia ella, con una débil y casi imperceptible sonrisa— Pero es un extraño bueno ¿Verdad?

—Ajá... —Chouji continuó caminando al lado de ambos felizmente. Observando maravillado la relación de sus dos amigos de la infancia. Aquello era simplemente increíble, realmente debió haber sido un verdadero milagro de navidad. Quizá, todo si fuera posible.

—¿Te molesta esto? —preguntó finalmente, dando un gentil apretón a la mano de él, a sabiendas que el chico no era verdaderamente fanático de las demostraciones de afecto públicas.

Él se encogió de hombros —Todos me vieron besarte en la fiesta de navidad... no creo que tenga mucho sentido intentar ocultarlo —Ino rió.

—Tienes razón pero... aún así ¿Por qué lo haces? —él se inclinó rápidamente y de forma fugaz la besó en los labios.

—Es problemático... —susurró, observando las nubes vagar sobre sus cabezas por el inmenso firmamento azul cielo— pero es agradable, supongo.

Ino asintió, acurrucándose gentilmente contra el costado de él, forzándolo a rodearle la cintura con el brazo —Tienes razón.

Continuaron caminando lentamente por Konoha, disfrutando simplemente la compañía. Los tres unidos como un equipo, quizá más unidos que nunca. Y aunque ahora Ino y Shikamaru estaban juntos, Chouji debía admitir que aquello no se sentía para nada extraño. En absoluto. Era simplemente reconfortante, ver a ambos tan a gusto con el otro. Y él no estaba de más, lo sabía pues sus dos amigos se lo hacían saber a cada minuto, no con palabras sino con gestos. Él era uno más, como siempre y nada había cambiado. No realmente. Al menos no en el equipo 10, quizá si, en dos de sus integrantes.

Chouji finalmente rompió el silencio —¿Irán esta noche a la fiesta de fin de año?

Ino asintió feliz, sería en casa de Sakura pues sus padres celebrarían la festividad con unos parientes lejanos de una aldea vecina, lo que dejaba a la pelirrosa la casa sola para ella. Y Sakura, realmente, no tenía deseos de pasar el último día de aquel año –que tan importante resultaba en la vida shinobi, pues no era sólo uno más- sola. Por lo que lo haría con sus amigos.

—No —replicó Shikamaru.

E Ino se volteó inmediatamente a verlo —¡¿Qué?!

Él no se molestó en disimular el fastidio que aquella reunión le provocaba, realmente no disfrutaba en demasía las fiestas. Nunca lo había hecho y esa fiesta no sería la excepción. Estaba convencido de ello.

—¡Iremos! —exclamó soltándose violentamente del agarre de su novio para cruzarse de brazos frente a él y golpear su pié contra el suelo en señal de disgusto.

El chico negó con la cabeza —Ino... no tengo realmente ganas, ve tú si quieres pero yo no lo haré.

Ella frunció los labios —¡Shikamaru! —gimió y él en respuesta ladeó la cabeza de un lado al otro nuevamente.

—Sabes que odio las fiestas.

—Pero... ¡Debes ir! —chilló— ¡Debes ir conmigo! ¡¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?! —se quejó dramáticamente, fingiendo estar descorazonada con la respuesta de él—. Se supone que estamos juntos...

Él suspiró, cerrando los ojos pesadamente y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar en señal de cansancio. Sabía lo que la rubia estaba haciendo, la conocía demasiado bien como para ignorar el truco de manipulación que suponía aquello. Ino siempre había sido así, obrado de aquella forma, cuando se trataba de algo que realmente deseaba pero no podía obtener. Ella era insistente y avasalladora. En ese sentido, la chica era dominante y decidida y ella siempre obtenía lo que quería. Tarde o temprano, todos a su alrededor terminaban cediendo a sus peticiones. Y probablemente, él no sería la excepción.

—Sabía que estar contigo sería problemático... —murmuró, aún así una sonrisa traicionó a sus labios. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué Ino debía ser tan "persuasiva"? La entera situación realmente lo enervaba, y la derrota era inevitable—. Está bien...

Ella gritó de felicidad, abrazándose firmemente al brazo de su novio —¡Siiii!.

Chouji rió. Observando a ambos divertido, principalmente la expresión de júbilo de Ino y la de su amigo, Shikamaru, de fastidio. Sabiendo que probablemente el moreno odiaba tener que ceder tan fácilmente a las demandas de ella, ahora que estaban juntos. Pero sabía también, que era inevitable y que, probablemente, el Nara lo disfrutaba. Aunque fuera en lo más profundo de su ser y nunca fuera a admitirlo.

—¡Entonces está decidido! —exclamó nuevamente eufórica—. Chouji, estate listo que esta noche pasaremos por ti.

El castaño asintió con una sana sonrisa. Lo cierto era que añoraba pasar tiempo con sus amigos, tal y como lo habían hecho en navidad —Si.

-------- o --------

Ino observaba distraída el alba acaecer desde la ventana de su habitación, el sol colándose lenta y suave en el horizonte tintando de dorados y rosados matices el antes inmenso cielo celeste. Las nubes adquiriendo lentamente un delicado color violáceo a medida que el firmamento comenzaba a oscurecerse más y más, dejando paso a la primera estrella de la noche. Aquella que concedía un deseo a aquel afortunado que la viera, sin embargo esta vez Ino no tenía deseo alguno mas que la noche avanzara rápidamente hacia las doce, y el comienzo de un nuevo año. Un año que ciertamente no sería igual a los anteriores, en absoluto. E inmediatamente las expectativas la llenaron de dicha, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios pensando, con siniestro placer la envidia de su amiga: _¡Oh! Cuando Sakura se entere que Shikamaru y yo estamos juntos. _E imaginó su rostro contorsionándose por la sorpresa. Una visión realmente placentera.  
Con los ánimos renovados y tras haber cenado con su familia, pues en esta ocasión los Nara y los Akimichi no habían acudido, triste y felizmente para ella quien hubiera deseado pasar la festividad con sus amigos y a la vez hubiera temido ser incapaz de controlarse frente a sus familias y delatar que ella y el que una vez había sido únicamente su amigo, Shikamaru, tenían una relación, se puso de pié y comenzó a prepararse para aquella noche. Aún más emocionada que la última vez pues la simple idea de vestirse y embellecerse para alguien en particular hacían del hecho mundano algo especial. Distinto y lleno de significado.

—¡¿Qué me pondré?! —exclamó feliz abriendo las puertas de su ropero y revolviendo entre sus prendas en busca del atuendo deseado. Quería deslumbrar, ésta vez sólo para sus ojos. Quería sentirse bonita, como una dama, y a la vez deseada. Que él la notara, a pesar de ya tenerlo consigo. Quería que Shikamaru se enorgulleciera de tenerla a su lado, y que los demás hombres lo envidiaran. Quería ella ser la más llamativa para él. Y sólo para él.

Recordaba con cierta gracia e ironía haber tenido pensamientos similares con respecto a Sasuke. Cientos de veces había pensado en él cada vez que cepillaba su cabello o seleccionaba su ropa, esperanzada de que un día él mirara en su dirección y cayera rendido a sus encantos. Absurdo, eso le parecía ahora todo aquello. El Uchiha ni una vez la había mirado, ni una vez había apreciado cada pensamiento derrochado en él por ella. Jamás y eso hacía que Shikamaru fuera aún mejor, porque el Nara si pensaba en ella. Y eso Ino lo sabía, y le inflaba el ego de sobremanera.

Lo curioso era que nunca lo hubiera pensado, jamás. Si alguien le hubiera dicho dos semanas antes que terminaría con su amigo Ino se habría reído. Probablemente golpeado a quien lo hubiera sugerido pero algo había cambiado de la concepción de él en su interior. Y es que Shikamaru siempre le había parecido extremadamente aburrido y demasiado perezoso para abordar a una mujer, siquiera intentarlo. No podía imaginarlo, la simple idea resultaba inconcebible en su cabeza. Pero él la había sorprendido, haciendo algo muy típico de él –erigir una estrategia- en un campo muy atípico de aplicación: Las relaciones, una mujer. El moreno había pensado en cada detalle de su plan, analizado las posibilidades y evaluado el momento adecuado para actuar. Y lo había hecho todo en el plazo de un día, sólo para robarle un beso. ¿Por qué? Eso mismo le había preguntado ella, y él simplemente se había encogido de hombros alegando que hacía un tiempo ya quería hacer eso. Lo cual, por supuesto, la desarmó por completo. Ni siquiera había contado con que su amigo pensara en ella de esa forma. Vaya sorpresa se había llevado, más aún cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella e inmediatamente se sintió derretir lenta y suavemente como hielo al sol. _Shikamaru._

Sonrió, observando el vestido frente a ella colgado. De un intenso azul brillante.

—¡Este! —exclamó feliz tomándolo del ropero y comenzando a desnudarse lentamente, examinando su cuerpo en el espejo por unos segundos antes de deslizar la tela por su pálida piel. Sintiendo el satén resbalar delicadamente contra su cuerpo, amoldándose particularmente a cada curva y recoveco de su figura.

—Ideal —susurró, contemplando su reflejo contra el cristal. El vestido era de anchos tirantes rectos que ascendías desde encima de sus pechos, por sus hombros hasta su media espalda, el escote sutil, en forma de corazón el cual resaltaba la curva que asomaba de sus pechos. Los cuales ceñían la tela hasta la línea debajo de éstos, donde el vestido dejaba de ser tan ajustado y comenzaba a caer delicadamente por la silueta de ella hasta debajo de sus rodillas. La tela ligera danzando tenuemente con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, cada paso, cada quiebre de cintura. En sus pies calzó unas sandalias plateadas entrelazadas desde sus dedos hasta más arriba del tobillo, donde se amarraban con un fino lazo.

—¡Estoy lista! —anunció feliz, en ese instante el timbre sonó e inmediatamente la muchacha corrió escaleras abajo –teniendo cuidado de no caer- al encuentro de Shikamaru.

—¡Ho- hola! —jadeó al llegar al último escalón con una sonrisa, su madre acababa de abrir la puerta al muchacho el cual se encontraba algo incómodo con la presencia de la mujer frente a él.

—Hola Ino...

—¿Y Chouji? —cuestionó su madre con desconfianza al ver al chico solo, sin el Akimichi –quien era supuestamente su mejor amigo-, esperar por Ino en la entrada.

Ino rió —¡Ahora pasamos a buscarlo mamá! No te preocupes...

La rubia mujer asintió, despidiéndose de ambos con una sonrisa y dejándolos marcharse. Al instante en que su madre cerró la puerta y tuvo tiempo de marcharse Ino tomó la mano del chico, inclinándose levemente para besar sus labios. Shikamaru correspondió lenta y suavemente, gustoso.

—Ino... —murmuró contra los labios de la chica, la cual parecía haberse olvidado por completo que aún estaban en la entrada de su casa— pueden vernos.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó desprendiéndose de él, aún así sosteniendo su mano en la de ella. Sus dedos entrelazados—. Mejor vamos a buscar a Chouji.

El Nara asintió y ambos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse, ignorando la mirada de curiosidad que los observaba desde el interior de la casa con una amplia sonrisa. Satisfecha de sí misma por haber podido descifrar al instante el cambio de actitud de su hija frente al chico.

—Shika —canturreó feliz la rubia, caminando grácilmente a su lado meciendo sus manos unidas hacia delante y hacia atrás—. ¿Cómo luzco?

Él sonrió, observándola cuidadosamente. Siguiendo con su mirada cada curva de su cuerpo, cada pliegue del vestido, cada rincón de su figura —Eh... bien.

Ella, molesta y decepcionada, se detuvo en seco soltándose de un tirón de la mano de él. Cruzándose de brazos y rehusándose a mostrarse dolida por el comentario de él. Shikamaru sonriendo se giró a ella, provocando en Ino una frustración aún más intensa. ¿Cómo era posible que dijera una cosa así después del tiempo que había dedicado en su apariencia, sólo para él?

—Ino...

Pero ella lo ignoró y retrocedió un paso al verlo avanzar hacia ella —No te acerques Nara ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Bien? ¿Sólo bien?

Él rió, viéndola enloquecer —Ino —insistió, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eres un desconsiderado, me arreglé sólo para ti y así me pagas... ¿Diciéndome que me veo bien? ¿SOLO bien?

El moreno volvió a reír, estirándose y tomándola finalmente de la mano para atraerla hacia él —¿Te arreglaste para mí? —sonrió satisfecho.

Ella bufó avergonzada _¡Genial! Yo y mi gran bocota_. Él volvió a reír y ella mintió —No. No dije eso.

—Si, si lo dijiste... —insistió sonriendo ante la mirada contrariada de ella— me agrada que lo hayas hecho.  
Ino avergonzada desvió la mirada, aún reacia a admitir su derrota. No, no se dejaría derretir tan fácilmente. No hasta que lo oyera decirle el cumplido que tanto se merecía.

—¿No me hablarás?

—¡No hasta que digas la parte que te corresponde! —él carcajeó. Inclinándose para depositar un fugaz beso en el cuello de ella. Ino carraspeó.

—¿Es necesario que te lo diga?

Ella asintió, mientras él continuaba rozando sus labios por la piel de la garganta de ella, haciéndola enloquecer lenta y agonizantemente.

—¿Segura? —Ino volvió a gesticular con la cabeza, aunque más débilmente que la vez anterior. Lo cierto era que el calor comenzaba a intensificarse debajo de su piel, allí donde él la besaba.

—¡Shikamaru! —se quejó, finalmente apartándolo de un empujón—. Basta... alguien puede vernos —señaló la calle desierta, Shikamaru arqueó una ceja pero no objetó—, debemos buscar a Chouji. ¡Pero no iré a ningún lado contigo hasta que lo admitas!

Él asintió, algo fastidiado por la situación en general. _Mujer problemática. _Pensó, antes de soltar lo que Ino tanto había anhelado oír— Sabes que estás hermosa...

La rubia sonrió y tomándolo nuevamente de la mano comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la residencia Akimichi, donde golpearon la puerta e inmediatamente fueron atendidos por Choza, el padre de Chouji quien observó con una sonrisa las manos entrelazadas de los dos chicos. Ino y Shikamaru avergonzados se soltaron inmediatamente, habiendo olvidado por completo que alguien de sus padres –o los padres de Chouji en este caso- pudiera verlos. _¡Maldición!_. Pensó el Nara en su fuero interno. Probablemente para mañana ya todos lo sabrían, más si el padre de Chouji se juntaba a beber con su padre y el de Ino por la festividad. La rubia pareció pensar lo mismo pues de repente había palidecido.

—Iré a llamar a Chouji —dijo con una amplia sonrisa antes de irse, dejando a ambos completamente abochornados. Inmediatamente Chouji apareció donde su padre había desaparecido segundos antes, observando la expresión avergonzada de ambos.

—¿Qué?

Shikamaru suspiró —Tu padre lo sabe... —Ino asintió, en completo silencio— pronto lo sabrán todos.

Chouji rió —Lo bueno es que no tendrán que enfrentarlos hasta el año que viene —bromeó, en vista al día siguiente y el inicio de un nuevo año. Shikamaru bufó e Ino torció el gesto.

—¡No me parece gracioso Chouji!

—¡Claro! ¡Claro! —rió— Mejor vamos.

Ambos asintieron y los tres se pusieron en marcha, encaminados hacia la casa de Sakura la cual no quedaba a más de tres cuadras de donde se encontraban. Durante el trayecto permanecieron en completo silencio admirando el firmamento nocturno y el brillo azulado de la nieve, reflejado por los refulgentes rayos de la luna. Cientos de estrellas adornando el cielo como destellos de plata.

Finalmente llegaron, observando la fachada de la casa frente a ellos decorada absolutamente con luces blancas destellantes, aún allí desde la navidad. En el interior se podían oír voces conversar alegres, entre las que Ino reconoció al instante –por el agudo tono de voz chillón- como la de Naruto. El cual hablaba por encima de todos, sofocando las voces de los demás. Y aún así, curiosamente, no se entendía nada de lo que el chico decía. Probablemente no tendría coherencia tampoco.

—Naruto no cambiará nunca —murmuró la rubia con una sonrisa observando la puerta de entrada, aún con sus dedos entrelazados a los del Nara quien ahora parecía algo más reluctante a entrar. Chouji lo notó también por lo que permaneció en silencio, apartándose de sus dos amigos para que hablaran.

Ino fue la primera en romper el silencio —¿Sucede algo? —él la miró con expresión aburrida y negó con la cabeza, volviendo inmediatamente sus ojos a la puerta frente a ellos, la cual de repente parecía un gran desafío—. ¿Estás teniendo dudas Shikamaru? —demandó saber ahora molesta, pero más que nada dolida.

—¡N-no! —aseguró, aferrando con más fuerza la mano de ella contra la suya—. Es solo que...

—Odias la idea de que te vean de esta forma con alguien tan problemática como yo... —él arqueó una ceja.

—¿De donde sacas todas esas cosas, mujer problemática? Simplemente estaba pensando que será algo incómodo al principio... —la chica se sonrojó, sintiéndose de repente tonta por haber pensado que Shikamaru estaba arrepintiéndose de estar con ella.

—Oh —susurró, él asintió, serio. Y lentamente se inclinó y besó suavemente sus labios, entrelazando su otra mano con la mano también libre de ella. Quedando ambos frente a frente.

—Eres realmente problemática —susurró contra sus labios soltando una de sus manos y usándola para golpear. Ino no tuvo tiempo de prepararse antes que la puerta se abriera de par en par y del otro lado apareciera Naruto con una amplia sonrisa bufona y una copa de champagne.

Ino lo observó en silencio. Aparentemente Naruto no se había percatado de nada, lo que la llevaba a pensar que el rubio había bebido ya de más. Y tan solo eran las 10 de la noche.

—Deberías dejar de beber así —dijo finalmente el Nara observando a Naruto con un gesto de desaprobación. El chico rió e indicó a los tres que pasaran, reparando con una amplia mueca pícara en las manos entrelazadas de ambos chicos. Los cuales se aferraron aún más incómodos, Shikamaru desviando la mirada de vez en cuando hacia los ojos de Ino. E Ino reasegurándole en respuesta con una sonrisa.

En ese instante una muchacha pelirrosa de inmensos ojos verdes asomó su cabeza desde la sala hacia la puerta, observando con curiosidad de quien se trataba pero más aún el gesto que Ino y Shikamaru compartían. Asombrada, rápidamente recuperó la compostura y sonrió amplia y maliciosamente.

—¡Cerda! —chilló feliz apareciendo finalmente frente a los tres jóvenes. Observando las expresiones de los tres. Y mientras que Chouji se mostraba, como siempre, alegre, feliz y risueño (aunque también divertido por la situación), Shikamaru e Ino parecían incómodos. El Nara cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra mientras que la rubia evitaba deliberadamente mirar hacia abajo, por miedo de ver su propia mano entrelazada con la del moreno.

—Frente de marquesina... —replicó entre dientes, Shikamaru dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano indicándole que se calmara. Pensando todo el tiempo que probablemente Ino haría la situación más problemática de lo que realmente era, dirigiendo miradas asesinas a todo mundo que osara observarlos en vez de ignorar por completo la curiosidad ajena. Después de todo ¿Qué importaba lo que ellos pensaran? Era asunto suyo.

—¡Qué adorable! —exclamó feliz, observando a su amiga con el chico en mano. Ino suspiró, cediendo finalmente —¿Acaso están juntos ahora?

La rubia asintió, cerrando los ojos pesadamente —Si —¿Qué sentido tenía negarlo de todas formas? No es como si ella se sintiera avergonzada o algo así. En absoluto.

—¡Oh! ¡Cerda! ¿Quién lo diría? —el Nara refunfuñó por lo bajo pero no replicó. Lo cierto era que él tampoco hubiera imaginado jamás terminar en situación tan problemática. Aún así, debía admitir que odiaba de sobremanera que los demás adjudicaran poco crédito a él. Como si Ino fuera un premio y él algún afortunado que jamás hubiera obtenido algo de semejante magnitud si no fuera por la suerte. _Su suerte. _Pensó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Lo cierto era que quien había actuado sobre ella había sido él y no viceversa, pero claro, era de esperarse que los demás pensaran al revés. Después de todo él era demasiado holgazán para hacer algo.

—Si, si —dijo la rubia quitándole importancia. Intentando apartar la atención de su amiga de aquel tema incómodo de conversación—. ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Qué sucedió después de Navidad?

La pelirrosa enrojeció, y de repente enmudeció e Ino esperó paciente a la respuesta de su amiga, la cual al cabo de unos instantes pareció encontrar de nuevo su voz en lo más profundo de su garganta— Bueno, no demasiado... Simplemente me besó aquella noche y otra vez más el otro día, aparte de eso nada —murmuró con amargura. Sintiendo envidia por la suerte de su rubia amiga.

Entonces Sakura rió —¡Pero deberías ver a Naruto! ¿Recuerdas el incidente del muérdago con Hinata y el plan de Kiba? —Ino asintió—. Bueno aparentemente funcionó porque ahora Naruto se sonroja cada vez que la mira, y sonríe como un idiota. Pero no volvió a pasar nada entre ellos... Hinata es muy tímida y Naruto es un idiota en lo que refiere a sentimientos.

—¡Si! —rió Ino, y sin decir más ella y Shikamaru, junto a Chouji caminaron al interior de la casa, donde las luces se encontraban tenuemente encendidas y en su interior se encontraban, dispersos por la habitación, Kiba y Shino junto a Hinata, Naruto –éste observando de reojo a la Hyuuga-, Neji y Tenten, sentados incómodamente en un sofá. Charlando amenamente, o al menos intentándolo. Lo cual resultó obvio ante la mirada de la rubia que algo entre ellos había pasado, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. No tenía tanta confianza con Tenten de todas formas.

—Pónganse cómodos —indicó la pelirrosa, subiendo el volumen de la música. No muy lejos de donde estaban ellos se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes, de ambos sexos, que tanto Shikamaru como Ino desconocían.

La rubia observándolos por un segundo se giró al chico junto a ella y poniéndose en puntitas de pié, susurró —Probablemente gente del hospital que Sakura conoce —el Nara asintió, totalmente desinteresado del tema.

Podía sentir las miradas indiscretas de Neji y Tenten, silenciosas, observándolos a ambos con gesto de sorpresa –al menos la chica pues el Hyuuga rara vez dejaba escapar emoción alguna, o sorpresa-, así como también las de Shino y Hinata: Aparentemente, Kiba no los había visto. _Afortunadamente. _Pensaron al unísono.

Entonces junto a ellos apareció Lee, irradiando felicidad y hablando sin cesar sobre las maravillas de la juventud y demás. Alertando a todo aquel que no estuviera al tanto sobre la relación de Ino y el Nara, que hasta el momento había pasado parcialmente desapercibida.

Shikamaru masculló —¡Genial! —al escuchar a Kiba silbarle desde el otro lado de la habitación la cual cruzó al instante para palmear la espalda de ambos. Tanto Ino como Shikamaru lo observaron fastidiados.

—¡Vaya, Shikamaru! ¡¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?! ¿Y que pasó con eso de que Ino era problemática?

El chico suspiró —ES problemática —aseguró e Ino inmediatamente lo golpeó enfadada por haberle dicho eso ante Kiba—. ¡Ouch!

—¡Te lo mereces! —refunfuñó soltándolo y cruzándose de brazos. Kiba rió.

—Vaya, Ino te tiene con correa —carcajeó el Inuzuka, observando la pareja frente a ambos. Shikamaru gruñó ofuscado. _Ino no me tiene con correa. _Pensó en su fuero interno, observando con mala cara al castaño. El cual se desvaneció al cabo de unos segundos. Riendo.

—Tú no me tienes con correa... —masculló finalmente, la rubia rió.

—¡Oh, si Nara! —rió suavemente—. ¡Claro que si!

Fastidiado el moreno se soltó del agarre de ella y se marchó junto a Chouji, quien hablaba animado con Shino, Kiba y Hinata en un sillón. La chica observando eventualmente a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo, totalmente sonrojada.

—Amigo ¿Ino te dejó ir? —el moreno bufó, sentándose junto a Chouji con mala cara.

—Ino NO me dejó ir, yo soy libre de irme cuando quiera —farfulló una vez más. Kiba rió así como también lo hizo Chouji. Ambos lo sabían, simplemente lo estaban fastidiando. Aunque... algo de cierto en ello había—. ¡Qué problemático!

—Tranquilo... —dijo el Akimichi palmeándole el hombro— sólo estamos bromeando—. El Nara negó con la cabeza, sabía que ellos pensaban –al menos en parte- aquello que decían. Todos lo hacían, así como habían pensado que Ino había sido quien había tomado la iniciativa con él. Y no al revés.

—¡Bah! —se quejó dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sofá, completamente frustrado. Era cierto que habitualmente él mismo se consideraba cobarde, y lo era. Aquello que había hecho en navidad no había sido exactamente fácil, pero el plan fue infalible. Aún así, no importaba cuanto intentara señalar lo obvio, todos lo ignoraban. Preferían pensar que Ino tenía la razón, era probablemente lo más fácil. Después de todo, ese asunto no tenía vuelta. _Crean lo que quieran. _Pensó. Después de todo, no importaban sus esfuerzos innecesarios. Todos resultarían en vano. ¿Por qué debía importarle de todas formas?

—Hinata... ¿Por qué no vas a hablarle a Naruto? —preguntó por tercera vez Kiba, observando a su amiga jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa, intercambiando una nueva mirada –obviamente llena de significado- con Naruto.

—Es que... yo... no sé... —susurró débilmente la muchacha, Kiba negó con la cabeza y Shino asintió. Mostrándose de acuerdo con su compañero de equipo. Observando a Ino, Sakura y Naruto hablar. Pronto el rubio se apartó y ambas muchachas quedaron solas para hablar. Con curiosidad Sakura se inclinó a su amiga.

—Y dime cerda... —susurró, asegurándose de que nadie la observara— ¿Cómo besa Shikamaru?

Ino enrojeció violentamente para luego sonreír —Oh. No es tan holgazán como parece, diría que sabe administrar correctamente su energía. Sabe en qué emplearla y en qué no.

Sakura rió, observando las mejillas ruborizadas de su amiga. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Aunque, cuando lo analizaba cuidadosamente la noticia no resultaba tan sorprendente. Ino y Shikamaru –juntos- era una de esas cosas que uno nunca había discutido ni considerado conscientemente consigo mismo y que, sin embargo, siempre había sabido –en el fondo, muy profundamente- que tarde o temprano sucedería. Era algo inevitable.

—¿Y Sasuke? —preguntó indiscretamente la rubia, Sakura carcajeó.

—Bueno, es algo brusco... pero una vez que te acostumbras y —sintió el fuego ascender hasta su rostro al instante en que las palabras escaparon de su boca— alcanzas su ritmo... —Ino rió— es realmente bueno.

—Claro —escaneó la habitación con la mirada, en la sala habría aproximadamente 30 personas –entre los que se contaban el grupo de novatos (menos Sasuke), Neji, Lee y Tenten y un numeroso grupo de jóvenes que trabajaban con Sakura en el hospital- lo cual hacía difícil ver a Shikamaru a través del grupo que se concentraba en el centro conversando y bailando.

—¡Deja de buscar a Shikamaru, cerda! —rió. Ino volvió la vista a su amiga inmediatamente.

—¡No estaba buscándolo a él! No me importa lo que Shikamaru haga... —Sakura rió.

—¿No te importa que esté hablando con otra chica? —Ino enfureció.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló, la pelirrosa volvió a reír estrepitosamente.

—¡Solo bromeaba cerda, vaya eres realmente celosa! Una pregunta... ¿Están juntos oficialmente? Es decir ¿Él es tu...

Ino asintió —Mi novio —la palabra aún sonaba realmente extraña y fuera de lugar en su cabeza. Como si el chico y aquella categoría fueran términos ambiguos, excluyentes. Aunque tan solo pensar en sus labios sobre los de él toda inquietud se despejaba. Era como si en el instante en que la besara todo pareciera encajar y tener sentido. Entonces recordaba porque estaba con él.

Sakura sonrió, murmurando sorprendida —Vaya...

—Lo se... —asintió la rubia, volviendo la mirada al resto de las personas en la sala— Ahora, si me disculpas frente de marquesina voy a busca a mi novio —Sakura sacó la lengua a su amiga antes de marcharse. Si, realmente la envidiaba.

—Shika, te estaba buscando —sonrió la rubia dejándose caer sobre el sillón junto a él. Colocando inconscientemente la mano sobre la rodilla del moreno.

—Ajá —asintió, continuando su conversación con Chouji. Ignorándola por completo.

—Shikamaru... —susurró inclinándose hacia él, depositando un ligero y fugaz beso en la piel del cuello del chico. El moreno se estremeció.

—¿Qué? —Ino frunció los labios. Ignorando la pregunta hostil de él, deliberadamente, para besarle la boca. Dejando tanto a Chouji como a Kiba sorprendidos.

—Nada —sonrió—, simplemente tenía deseos de hacer eso.

Él asintió y avergonzado desvió la mirada a sus amigos con los que intentó reanudar la conversación segundos antes de que ella lo tomara de la mano y acariciara suavemente con la yema de su dedo pulgar la palma de la mano de él.

Shikamaru suspiró, rendido, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y encendiéndolo contra sus labios —Pensé que lo había dejado —dijo ella.

Él se encogió de hombros, devolviendo la caricia con sus dedos sobre el dorso de la mano de la chica —A veces fumo uno de vez en cuando. Sólo a veces —aclaró al ver la expresión de reproche de ella.

—Te hace mal ¿Sabes? ¿Qué pasó con eso del humo metiéndose en tus ojos?

—Ya me acostumbré, no me molesta más realmente —ella bufó, no verdaderamente contenta con el asunto. Chouji y Kiba habían dejado espacio a la pareja volteándose a conversar con Hinata y Shino. Principalmente intentando armar de valor a la muchacha para que se atreviera a acercarse al rubio.

—Pero aún así, no es bueno... —él sonrió, dando una larga y tendida pitada al palillo de papel. Soltando el humo a un lado de su rostro.

—¡Deja de fastidiarme mujer! —exclamó—. No fumo demasiado, de hecho hacía meses ya que no lo hacía. Simplemente tuve ganas en este momento. ¡No seas problemática! —e inclinándose la besó, rozado el sabor a ceniza contra los dulces labios de ella.

—Pero... —él volvió a besarla, apartándose tan solo unos centímetros mientras volvía a llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca con una sonrisa, inhalando profundamente antes de dejar escapar lenta y suavemente el humo de entre sus labios, contra el rostro de la chica.

Ino tosió, apretando sus ojos fuertemente, una y otra vez —¡Shikamaru! ¡¿Qué demonios?! Arroja el endemoniado humo para el otro lado.

Él rió, provocando aún más la furia de la chica —¿Qué te parece gracioso? ¡Discúlpate!

El moreno negó con la cabeza e Ino insistió una vez más en que lo hiciera, y luego otra, amenazando con su puño cerrado frente al rostro de él. Sin embargo el Nara no cedió por lo que ella molesta se puso de pié y se marchó.

Chouji lo observó sorprendido y Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero a su lado —Ya regresará —y sin decir más observó a la muchacha desvanecerse detrás del gran grupo de gente.

Ino esquivó un grupo de personas a quienes simplemente conocía de vista y furiosa se encaminó hacia la entrada de la sala, donde se encontraba Sakura hablando con Lee. Al cual inmediatamente apartó de un empujón, haciendo que la pelirrosa la observara sorprendida.

—¿Qué sucede cerda? —la muchacha apretó los puños con fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Replicando entre dientes una simple respuesta:

—¡Shikamaru! —Sakura rió.

—¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Y ahora que hizo? —Ino bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Intentando contener la bronca que surgía desde su interior.

—¡Me echó el humo del cigarrillo en el rostro! —chilló, arrojando los brazos al aire— ¡¿Puedes creer que desconsiderado fue?! ¡Y cuando le dije que se disculpara se rió y me dijo que no! ¡¡¡Que NO!!! ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! Holgazán idiota, bueno para nada... —Sakura seguía observándola con los ojos desorbitados— ¿¿Qué?? —espetó.

—¿Qué dijiste que hizo? —Ino confundida repitió lo que instantes antes había dicho.

—Que me echó el humo en la cara... ¿Por qué? —Sakura rió.

—¡Oh! Cerda —suspiró, con una sonrisa que Ino no pudo definir— Eres realmente inocente.

La rubia molesta golpeó el pié contra el piso cruzándose una vez más de brazos ¿De qué demonios se burlaba Sakura? —¡No te entiendo frente de marquesina! Habla claro —demandó. La pelirrosa asintió.

—¿No sabes que significa ese gesto? —la rubia negó desconcertada con la cabeza. En respuesta Sakura se acercó e inclinándose sobre su amiga murmuró a la joven muchacha unas palabras en respuesta.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente —¡¿Qué?! —chilló, avergonzada. Sakura asintió y sin decir más se marchó, dejando a la rubia completamente sola, con sus pensamientos. Los cuales, debía admitir, de momento eran una serie entremezclada de ideas, recuerdos y sentimientos. Todos enfocados hacia la misma persona: Shikamaru.

_No puede ser. _Pensó Ino, observando a Shikamaru conversar con Chouji en el sofá. Ninguna señal del cigarrillo que antes había tenido entre sus dedos. _Shikamaru no debe saber el significado de ello. _Intentó convencerse, él no era así. Las palabras de Sakura asaltaron su cabeza: _Significa que quiere tener relaciones contigo. _Cerró fuertemente los ojos. _¡No! _Apartó la idea de su mente, sin embargo ésta continuaba regresando una y otra vez. Dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca y una sensación de frustración e ira creciendo de forma ascendente en su interior.

—¡Estúpido Shikamaru! —bramó, girándose bruscamente y caminando decidida hacia él. Intentando contener la bronca que acumulaba. Más y más a cada segundo.

Rápidamente, caminando de forma insinuante, meciendo sus caderas de un lado al otro, completamente ofuscada, llegó al lugar junto al sofá en el cual permaneció parada observando al moreno desde arriba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desentendido él, pero ella ignoró sus palabras y tomándolo del brazo lo jaló hacia ella. Poniéndolo de pié—. ¿I-Ino?

—¡Ven conmigo Nara! Tenemos que hablar —demandó alejándolo del resto de las personas, llevándolo sin que nadie los viera escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Sakura. Si eso era lo que quería, ella se lo iba a dar. Deseosa de ver cuan lejos realmente podía llegar el moreno. Para luego en el último instante negárselo.

—Ino ¿Qué haces? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pero ella lo acalló con un brusco beso contra sus labios. Ahogando con su boca las palabras de él, avanzando decididamente hacia delante, forzándolo a retroceder. No podía explicarlo pero de repente se sentía realmente enfadada. ¿Cómo podía él hacerle algo así a ella?

—Ino... —una vez más la joven silenció las objeciones de él con un cándido y voraz beso, empujándolo con los brazos contra la cama en medio del cuarto, forzándolo a caer de espaldas contra el colchón. Él intentó detenerla pero ella se forzó una vez más contra la boca de él. Arrancando un jadeo desesperado del moreno en busca de aire—. ¡Ino detente!

—¡Cállate Shikamaru! —demandó trepando por encima del cuerpo de él hasta sentarse sobre las caderas del muchacho, aprisionándolo contra la cama.

—¡I-Ino para! —la joven volvió a besarlo, mordiendo el labio inferior de él con más fuerza de la realmente necesitada, produciéndole un pequeño corte.

—Sabías lo que significaba el humo de cigarrillo ¿Verdad? —demandó saber enfuriada. Él asintió intentando explicarse pero ella lo detuvo, colocando su mano sobre la boca de él. Comenzando a deslizar uno de los tirantes de su vestido por la pálida piel de su hombro hacia abajo. Shikamaru tragó saliva ante la imagen pero rápidamente se recompuso.

—¡Espera! Mujer problemática ¿Qué haces? Sólo llevamos una semana juntos —ella deslizó el otro tirante de su vestido hacia abajo, mostrando sus hombros completamente expuestos. Aún así el vestido permanecía impecable en su lugar, y Shikamaru se forzaba a mirarla a los ojos en vez de hacia abajo. Donde Ino permanecía sentada sobre el regazo de él, una pierna a cada lado de su cadera plegada sobre la cama. Deslizando una de sus manos por su pecho, arriba y abajo reiterativamente, hasta comenzar a bajar con la yema de sus dedos hasta el borde de su pantalón. Y luego más abajo. Shikamaru jadeó.

—¡N-no!

—Esto es lo que querías ¿Verdad? Esto es todo lo que ustedes, los hombres, quieren.

Shikamaru la tomó fuertemente por las muñecas, las cuales permanecían una frente a ella gesticulando desesperadamente y la otra sobre el cuerpo de él, y la jaló hacia abajo. Quedando Ino de rodillas sobre el mullido colchón –aún con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de él- y sus manos sosteniéndola de no caerse contra la cama. El Nara suspiró.

—Ino, simplemente estaba provocándote... No pretendía llevarlo tan lejos —ella enfuriada volvió a besarlo con todas sus fuerzas, apretando fuertemente los ojos intentando enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente la decepción que sentía de él en ese preciso instante. ¿Debía creerle?. Pero en un segundo, antes que pudiera responderse aquello o siquiera reaccionar, él giró hábilmente sobre la cama aprisionándola a ella debajo de su cuerpo y contra el colchón.

—Detente, no seas problemática... —jadeó. Aferrando fuertemente las muñecas de ella a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica. Su larga cabellera dorada esparcida sobre el lecho, ahora completamente revuelto.

Ino intentó incorporarse y besarlo pero el moreno la empujó nuevamente, con la mayor gentileza posible dada la situación, contra la cama —Para... —suspiró— no es así como quiero que sea, no quiero —jadeó agitado una vez más por el forcejeo— que sea por esta razón, sino porque te amo.

Los inmensos ojos añiles de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente, contemplando la expresión de horror en las facciones de él—. ¿Estás insinuando que tú...?

Él desvió la mirada avergonzado. Rogando desaparecer en aquel preciso momento. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Dejando escapar semejante desahogo ¿En que momento la racionalidad había comenzado a fallarle? ¿En cual lo había abandonado definitivamente? ¿Dónde había perdido la cordura? Quizá en el instante en que ella lo había tocado... _Probablemente._

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Tú sientes —bajó suavemente la voz— eso por mi?

_¡Qué problemático! _Pensó, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza. Evitando deliberadamente cruzar miradas con ella. Lo cierto era que no podía verla a los ojos, no en aquel momento. No tras aquel desliz, aquella equivocación.

Sin embargo, el suave roce de los dedos de Ino contra su mejilla lo hizo abrir los ojos y fijarlos en la gentil expresión de ella. Sus facciones ahora completamente suavizadas, en comparación a minutos antes donde una delgada línea atravesaba su frente, toda su ira parecía haberse desvanecido en un instante y las comisuras de sus sonrosados labios se curvaban hacia arriba en una sutil sonrisa.

—Lo siento... —susurró la rubia, inclinándose hacia él y besando tiernamente su labio inferior, presionando con la punta de su lengua allí donde lo había lastimado, sintiendo aquel familiar sabor metálico de la sangre— no quise ser tan brusca Shika. Bueno, si quise... pero me arrepiento.

Él suspiró —Mujer problemática... Olvida lo que dije ¿Si? Por favor...

—¡No! —negó fervientemente con la cabeza— No quiero olvidarlo. Me agrada que... lo hayas dicho.

Él asintió, cruzando su brazo sobre sus ojos intentando cubrir la expresión dolida de su mirada de la de ella. Lo cierto era que no había tenido intenciones de dejarlo escapar de sus labios de aquella forma, no había querido decírselo realmente. Era muy pronto probablemente para que él se sintiera así, teóricamente al menos, pero lo cierto era que no lo era. Pues él se había sentido de aquella forma hacia ella desde hacía ya un año. Desde que ambos habían cumplido 16 años, y ahora ya tenían 17.

—Pero no lo sientes... —ella mordió su labio inferior. No era que no lo sintiera, simplemente no estaba segura que aquello que quemaba en su interior fuera simple afecto o realmente amor.

—¡Bésame! —él apartó su brazo para observarla confundido unos segundos.

—¿Qué? No seas problemática.

—Hazlo, así sabré. Es la única forma...

—Ino, te he besado antes. Si lo sintieras probablemente ya lo sabrías —ella negó la cabeza, aparentemente en desacuerdo.

—No he pensado en ello antes, pero se siente tan bien... besarte —susurró— que me desconcierta. Después de todo se trata de ti, mi holgazán compañero de equipo. Nadie especial.

Él intentó objetar pero los labios de ella sobre los suyos lo silenciaron, sintiendo el roce ligero como el de una pluma, lenta y pausadamente. Evaluando con cuidado la reacción de ella ante el beso. Ino parecía tan absorta en sí misma, con los ojos cerrados, que no notó la sonrisa en los labios de él.

—Shikamaru... —suspiró— no lo entiendo.

Él apretó los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo de ella, tensando inmediatamente su mandíbula, rehusándose a abrir los ojos por miedo a que sus orbes chocolate traicionaran emoción alguna. No quería que ella lo viera afectado, no por aquello, no de aquella forma. Era absurdo, él siempre había sido tan templado... que la idea de verse vulnerable lo asustaba.

Ella volvió a hablar —No entiendo como alguien tan haragán como tú, alguien a quien nunca consideré antes de ésta forma... tenga éste efecto en mi —tomó la mano de él y la depositó sobre su pecho— No es normal ¿O si?.

Shikamaru sonrió, sintiendo debajo de las yemas de sus dedos, por encima de la piel de Ino y aún más por encima del vestido, palpitar el corazón de la chica con violencia. Su respiración agitada acompasada con cada latido, insuflando y desinflando su pecho rápidamente.

—¿Así te sientes tú? —él asintió, imitando la acción de ella y llevándola hasta su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella en el proceso.

—Vaya... —susurró, Shikamaru sonrió débilmente. Observando a la joven debajo de su cuerpo jadear agitada, sintiendo el pulsar de su corazón contra su propio cuerpo. Contra su propio corazón.

—Ino, si aún no quieres decir nada está bien —aseguró él. Ella levantó la mirada hacia el hombre sobre ella y en sus labios se dibujó una cálida sonrisa.

Lentamente alzó la mano hacia el cuello de él, el cual comenzó a acariciar con suavidad, rozando la piel de sus dedos con la piel morena del muchacho. Haciéndolo suspirar. Shikamaru cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, recostándose sobre ella prudentemente cuidando con sus codos de no aplastarla.

—Ino —murmuró, buscando a tientas con sus labios la boca de ella, la cual encontró al instante. Rozándola cautamente con la suya, mientras su mano derecha vagaba por la larga cabellera rubia esparcida sobre la almohada.

La joven rubia gimió placenteramente —Mmmm... —cerrando los ojos ante las caricias y roces de Shikamaru. Realmente quería decirlo, quería hacérselo saber pero no encontraba el valor. O las palabras. En su mente sonaba tan extraño como la palabra "Novio" aplicada al Nara.

—Creo que deberíamos bajar —susurró el chico finalmente, sin dejar de acariciar la piel expuesta de la garganta de la joven— no queremos que los demás noten nuestra ausencia y piensen mal.

Ino asintió, incorporándose. ¡Dios! Cómo quería gritárselo. ¿Por qué, entonces, no salían las palabras? —¿Estás bien?

—¡Si! —aseguró la chica, acomodando los tirantes del vestido correctamente sobre sus hombros y alisándose con la mano el cabello revuelto. Shikamaru hizo lo mismo.

—Faltan pocos minutos para la medianoche, apresurémonos. Pronto empezará el conteo...

—Tienes razón —exclamó con una radiante sonrisa, entrelazando una vez más sus dedos con los del Nara. El cual devolvió el gesto para luego mirar por encima del hombro de la chica. Ino siguió la dirección de su mirada.

—Creo que deberíamos tender mejor la cama... —la rubia rió.

—Creo que sí.

Tras extender correctamente las sábanas a su lugar de origen –las cuales se habían revuelto durante el forcejeo-, Ino tomó la mano del moreno y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación y de allí escaleras abajo. Inmediatamente al llegar al último escalón, ambos se vieron observados por Sakura y Naruto, quienes sonreían socarronamente. Detrás se encontraba Chouji, cuya expresión de sorpresa era indescriptible. Junto a éste estaban Kiba, quien sonreía de forma similar a Sakura y Naruto, Shino –quien se mostraba totalmente impasible, y Hinata quien tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado. A lo lejos, pudieron distinguir las miradas de Neji y Tenten sobre ellos. Así como la de Lee.

—¡Cerda, Shikamaru! —chilló finalmente la pelirrosa. Shikamaru suspiró e Ino enrojeció de repente—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

Kiba rió —Yo que tú Sakura cambiaría las sábanas de mi cama... —Ino se aferró aún con más fuerzas a la mano del chico a su lado.

—¡¡N-no!! —exclamó, demasiado avergonzada como para enfadarse—. ¡No es lo que tú crees frente de marquesina!

—Si, claro. Hace casi dos horas que subieron... —comentó Sakura. Kiba y Naruto carcajearon.

—¡¡Frentona!! ¡No hicimos _eso_! —aseguró bajando la voz. Chouji rompió a reír, ahora sabía que Ino estaba siendo sincera. Pero seguramente los demás no lo dejarían pasar.

—¡Jajaja! Cerda... ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa entonces? —el Nara negó con la cabeza, Sakura tenía razón. Ino hacía las cosas más difíciles de creer.

—¡¡¡Simplemente hablamos!!! —Kiba rió.

—¿Ahora le dicen "hablar"? —el Nara bufó, soltándose de la mano de ella para pasar el brazo por su cintura y atraerla contra sí.

—Mujer problemática... déjalos, si no quieren creerlo es asunto de ellos —Ino asintió, abrazándose a la cintura del moreno. Enterrando su rostro avergonzado en el pecho de él. Shikamaru rió—. Vamos, ya empezará el conteo.

—¡¿Todos tienen copas para brindar?! —gritó Sakura entonces, entregando las últimas dos a Ino y Shikamaru. Los presentes asintieron alzando los cristalinos recipientes en alto.

El conteo comenzó: 10, 9, 8...

—Shika... —7, 6...

—¿Qué, Ino? —5, 4...

—Yo... —3, 2, 1— te amo —exclamó. 0.

—¡¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!! —gritaron todos al unísono al instante en que el Nara se inclinó sobre la chica para atrapar sus labios en un cálido y lleno de significado beso. A su alrededor el tintineo de las copas chocar las unas contra las otras resonaba con un eco. Uno ahora muy distante.

Naruto miró hacia su izquierda y observó a su lado a Hinata, la cual devolvía la mirada tímidamente con una débil sonrisa. Sakura y Kiba aparecieron de repente para anunciar que "dadas las doce, debía besar a alguien". Y sonriendo el rubio lo hizo, tomando a Hinata atrayéndola hacia él para plantar en sus delicados labios un suave beso casto. A lo lejos, en un sofá en lo recóndito de la habitación, Tenten deslizó la mano por el almohadón hasta la de Neji. El cual levantó la mirada hacia ella sorprendido, y sonrió de lado, sólo por un breve instante antes de robar de la chica un fugaz beso en los labios. Que nadie vio. Aún así Tenten sonrió, feliz.

—Vaya... —suspiró la pelirrosa observando a Ino y Shikamaru a su lado, tomados de la cintura— Sasuke ni siquiera vino.

Ino sonrió —No te desanimes frentona, al menos lograste que te besara no una, sino dos veces. Eso es algo —Sakura asintió, marchándose cabizbaja y dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

—¿Sabes Shika? —dijo finalmente asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca, oyendo su conversación. Él la miró con curiosidad—. Aunque me molestó un poco, al principio, lo del humo del cigarrillo —él intentó disculparse pero ella lo detuvo con un beso—... realmente me gustaría hacerlo contigo. Algún día.

Shikamaru sonrió y asintió, besándole suavemente, succionando y mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de ella. Susurrando en un efímero y etéreo suspiro tres simples palabras— A mi también.

A lo lejos Sakura observó a ambos felices, así como a Naruto y Hinata reír, mientras Chouji y Kiba conversaban animadamente con dos kunoichi –compañeras suyas del hospital- y suspiró. Sintiéndose de repente triste y desdichada. ¿Por qué su año no terminaba bien como el de ellos? ¿Por qué el nuevo año no traía nada bueno para ella? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

Entonces la puerta sonó, y sólo Sakura la escuchó por estar junto a ella –apartada de la celebración-, para el resto el sutil sonido pasó desapercibido totalmente. _¿Quién será?_.Se preguntó, la puerta sonó una vez más y ella la abrió de un tirón, y ante la imagen la cerró inmediatamente detrás de ella. Quedando afuera de la casa con Sasuke, quien no se detuvo siquiera a decir "feliz año" para abalanzarse sobre ella. Estrechando fuertemente sus labios contra los de Sakura, aferrándola posesivamente por la cintura y empujándola, bruscamente, contra la puerta. La pelirrosa jadeó.

—¿Sasuke? —él sonrió engreídamente.

Y Sakura sintió derretirse, como la nieve sobre el tejado encima de ellos. Gota a gota —Feliz año nuevo.

FIN


End file.
